COMPLETE:So Close and So Far
by littleitalianachica13
Summary: COMPLETE:prequel to "Daddy's Little and Unruly Girl". Mitchie and Shane have had a hard time getting pregnant and keeping a baby, but now they're far enough along in the pregnancy that she can't loose the baby, but what happens when Shane looses Mitchie?
1. Chapter 1

**SO CLOSE AND STILL SO FAR **

**--**

**Chapter 1**

**--**

Mitchie looked down at her bare feet that were hanging off of the examining table and sighed heavily. She hated this. No matter how many times she went through this, it never got easier. It had happened to her three times before. Three times. Something no one should ever go through. She had gone through this once right after she and Shane had gotten engaged, again after she and Shane returned from his US tour, and again right around Christmas time. All those times she had gone through pregnancies, and all those times they ended in tragedy.

"Are you okay?" asked Shane from his seat in the corner of the room. Mitchie looked over at her fiancée of over two and a half years and shrugged.

"I'll tell you as soon as the doctor gets back," said Mitchie. No sooner did those words leave her mouth, the doctor walked in with a cream colored file in her hand and a smile on her face.

"Mitchie, it's nice to see you again," smiled the doctor as she walked in. Mitchie nodded with a weak smile, too nervous to speak.

"Did the test results come back?" asked Shane.

"Yes they did, and congratulations are due to both of you, you're having a baby," smiled the doctor, Mitchie's head perked up as she looked over at Shane, who was also smiling,

"Really?" asked Mitchie.

"Yes, you are about 18 weeks along now," said the doctor as she looked down at the file in her hand.

"That far along?" asked Mitchie, quite surprised that she stayed pregnant passed the three month mark (which is when she usually lost the baby).

"Yes, which explains why you've gained weight," smiled the doctor. She took a deep breath then sat on her rolling chair, "But now the bad news."

"There's bad news?" asked Shane.

"Unfortunately yes, Mitchie, since you've lost three babies prior, you need to be closely moderated during this pregnancy, meaning that you'll need to come here every week for check ups, and you are at a higher risk for illness."

"Okay," said Mitchie, ringing her one hand in her other. Shane stood up and stood against the examining table, holding Mitchie's hand in his.

"And there's something else you two need to know," said the doctor as she fixed her glasses with a sad look on her face.

"What is it?" asked Shane with a nervous edge in his voice.

"Well, there's a chance you could die from an illness if it caries itself out through the birth,"

"What?" asked Mitchie as she felt her body flush.

"You can die in childbirth in layman terms."

"D-die?" stuttered Mitchie. Shane felt his body go numb. He had and Mitchie had a feeling for awhile that she was pregnant again, but hearing for sure that she was pregnant was the greatest thing, but now that she might _die _in birth…He felt his stomach twist and turn into as knot and felt bile rise in his throat. No, this had to be a mistake.

"This has to be a mistake, she can't die," said Shane, looking up at the doctor.

"I wish it was sir, but the test don't lie. But we're gonna do everything for Mitchie so that she stays healthy throughout this whole pregnancy. And just look at the Brightside of this, in exactly 24 weeks, you'll have your son or daughter to take care of!"

"_But it won't be the same if I'm not here for it," _thought Mitchie as a tear fell off of her face. She didn't want to leave this world yet; she had so much let to do. She was suppose to go on a world tour with Connect 3 next winter, go to the Caribbean, go back to Camp Rock as a vocal coach for the summer, have Christmas with her family, do everything that a person suppose to do! And now she has to take everyday like it might be her last? How could anyone possibly live like this?

--

"Shane, I'm scared," said Mitchie as she and Shane drove home. Shane's grip of the steering wheel tightened as he looked over at his fiancée, who had her hand on her stomach that was softly rounding itself to a baby bump.

"Don't be, everything's going to be okay Mitchie. I promise," smiled Shane as he held Mitchie's hand tightly.

"Do you promise-promise?" asked Mitchie.

"I cross my heart and hope to die that you're gonna be around for our son/daughter," smiled Shane as a smile came onto Mitchie's face as well.

**--**

* * *

**Have you ever seen a normal story and it's prequel going on at the same time? lol.**

**wow this stories going to get emotional to write...but it's gonna be awesome :). **

**And it's only going to be a few chapters long, and some of the things that arise in _"Daddy's Little and Unruly Girl"_ (or DLAUG for short), will be answered in this story. **

**R&R!**

**-Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO CLOSE AND STILL SO FAR **

**--**

**Chapter 2**

**--**

_"She looks so sick," _thought Connie as she stood inthe doorway of their bedroom, looking at the frail looking Mitchie on the bed, even though she was six and a half months pregnant. she didn't want to wake her up, since she had been extremely drained engery wise.

"Connie," whispered someone behind her. she turned around to see Mitchie's doctor, who Shane had called since he was worried about Mitchie.

"Yes," said Connie looking back at Mitchie, then looking back at the doctor.

"I have some news about Mitchie,"

"Is it bad?" asked Connie.

"Yes," said the doctor buntly.

"What is it?" asked Connie as she bit the inside of her cheek.

"It appears that the baby's causing Mitchie's illness, and if she carries this baby to term,"

"No, don't tell me if she does it can,"

"I'm sorry, but this is a choice Mitchie has to make. Either keep the baby or stop the pregnancy and stay alive,"

"No! You can't make he make this kind of decision!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Torres, but we have no other choice," said the doctor, standing her ground.

Connie turned around and walked into Mitchie's room and tapped her daughters shoulder lightly. Mitchie's blood shot eyes looked up at her mother, waiting for the reason why she woke her up,

"Mitchie, there's something the doctor and-"

"I know," said Mitchie.

"What do you mean?" asked Connie.

"I heard you guys, and mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Don't tell Shane that I might die,"

"Mitch, we have to,"

"No, I don't want him to get worried, he already is and I don't want to add to it,"

"Mi-"

"Mom, just don't tell him, okay?" snapped Mitchie.

"Alright sweetie, I won't tell him." said Connie sadly, she knew that Mitchie was going to keep the baby to term, she just knew it.

--

**

* * *

**

CRCRCRCRCR

* * *

--

"Shane," said Mitchie in a raspy voice to Shane who was sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah?"

"Can you hand me that shoebox and maker?" asked Mitchie, pointing to her desk. Shane got up and walked over to the desk and picked up the box, looking into it. When he saw that she had alot of her things in there, he was confused.

"Um, Mitchie, why do you have all this stuff in here?"

Mitchie forced a smile, then said,

"Well, it's for the baby, in case something happens to me," said Mitchie, blinking away tears so she wouldn't lead onto Shane.

"Mitchie, I already told you, nothings gonna happen,"

"But if something _should _happen,"

"Which it won't,"

"But there's a chance"

"That nothing will happen,"

"Stop it Shane," said Mitchie, getting tired of Shane cutting her off,

"No, **you **stop, if your negative,"

"If I'm negative it won't change anything Shane!" snapped Mitchie. Shane looked at her for a moment or two, supprised by Mitchie's reaction. He walked over to her slowly and handed her the box and marker.

Mitchie wanted nothing more than to tell Shane the reason behind her reaction. But if she did, she'd just push him into more of a paranoid state. But the one thing that Mitchie was the most afraid of if Shane found out that the baby was slowly killing her? That he would resent their unborn daughter. Sure he was a generally caring person, but she knew that when he was angry or hurt, he would begin to take it out on other people, and God forbid if that was their daughter. She sighed heavily as she wrote on the box it's title, blinking away tears from her eyes. While Shane still had his back turned to her, she flipped the lid over and wrote on the under side:

_Shane,_

_I'm sorry that I was angry at you. I never meant to lash out at all. But maybe when you read this, it might all make sense. I just want you to know that I'll always stick around, even if you can't see me. Remeber when we watched 'A Walk To Remember' the other night? Do you remember what Landon said at the end of the movie? Well, if you didn't, I'll just rewrite it for you, _

**_'Our love is like the wind. I can't see it, but I can feel it.' _**

_I know by the time you realize this is here, I'm probably going to be long gone, but I want you to always remember that. Remember I'll always be with you. I'll be like the wind. _

_I love you for forever, _

_Mitchie _

**

* * *

**

Man, I'm getting myself choked up over here writing this :).

**And did anyone watch Michael Phelps _(gosh i have a crush on him)_ this week on the Olympics? **

**Better yet, did anyone scream everytime he own a medal? (haha I DID!)**

**R&R!**

**-Rose**


	3. Reposted: Chapter 3

****

sorry! messed up something!

SO CLOSE AND SO FAR

**--**

**Chapter 3**

**--**

Shane stood up at the podium and looked around him. No one was even consolable and the sounds of the sharp intakes of breaths were nearly deafening. And on top of all that, he had to give the eulogy. After he took a few deep breaths, he looked over at the minister, who gave him the gesture to go.

"Hello, everyone...Some of you know me as Shane Grey, but I'm here to talk about the person who changed my...Changed my life," said Shane, getting choked up, but he contiued on,

"The person I'm going to talk about is Mitchie Torres, the woman we are all here to remember...Mitchie was a girl nobody can replace… at least not in my heart. We've been together since we were 15 and 18. Yes, those 6 years were not all that happy. What we had was not a perfect relationship as people say… But Mitchie and I were perfect for each other and we were! With our union, we gave life to the most beautiful child, Hope..."

"Mitchie was a kind person that never ever hurt a single person on purpose. She was more than affectionate and was not girl of few words at all! Mitchie had lots to say for just about anything. Anyone who ever had the chance to talk to her would say, she indeed had lots of things in her mind. I guess you can say Mitchie was "opinionated"."

"I still remember one conversation I had with her. We were talking about kids. About how we wanted to see all of them grow up...together. She had lots of dreams for them.. He was the type of mother who would have flaunted her kids to his friends and her friends would loved our kids too of course. Mitchie dreamt big. She wanted our kids to grow up wise, God fearing, respectful and successful people...But now that she's not...Not here...She um..." Shane almost lost control there, but he caught himself and kept going, even though tears were falling, "I know Mitchie will flaunt about our child with everyone in heaven. In fact, I am sure of that."

"Mitchie lived her life the best way she could. She never had enemies nor did she step on anyone. Mitchie was well loved and I guess seeing everyone here right now...Having this big a crowd on her funeral only proves that indeed Mitchie was and is well loved. How could she not be? She was such a kind soul. The type of person you can't get enough of. Well, at least I think of her that way. If I could live all over again and would go back to the time when I asked Mitchie to marry me even for a million times all over I I know she would still say yes. Mitchie is in heaven now. She's with her grandparents, beloved family memebers and other friends now. I'm sure she is happy there because in heaven there is peace. Even though Mitchie had some unfinished business here... I willingly believed she was ready when God took her to be with Him in His kingdom..." Shane's vision became blurred and his hands shook as he tried to keep his mind focused. But the site of the coffin next to him made it so hard for him. He took a breath and began to talk with shaky breath. "We weren't all prepared when that day came. We all weren't able to say our goodbyes...But somehow, letting her go was not so painful knowing that she was at peace and she was happy on the day she died."

Shane looked over at the coffin, ready to talk to Mitchie, even though everyone else was listening,

"Mitchie, I know we will see each other again. I would feel your warm embrace again and our souls will unite for an eternity together in heaven. In the meantime, please do guide us as we live our life here on earth. Do watch over our daughter and do protect her from harm. Mitch, you will always be remembered and you will always live in our hearts for as long as we live. I love... I love you so much."

Shane walked infront of the coffin and looked down at the coffin, but looking at Mitchie's lifeless body for the last time made him crack. He fell to his feet beside the coffin and sobbed. He sobbed like he had never sobbed before. He sobbed to the point where he was shaking. To the point where Jason and Mitchie's cousin Luke had to help him up and back to his seat.

--

The rest of the ceremony was a blur for Shane. The next thing he knew they were standing over the bural site right after they laid Mitchie in the ground. Shane was the only one standing there with the wind blowing around him. He looked around and made sure no one was around him, then sat down on the ground and took out a piece of paper from his pocket. Without saying another word he began to sing,

_"Looking at a picture, of you in my hand  
Wonderin if I ever can see you again  
Livin without you, I don't know how my life will be  
__But I believe  
__  
It's not goodbye  
__'Cuz I will remember you  
And I will see you again  
When I rise  
'Cuz I know and I believe  
I will see you in eternity" _

--

**Five Years Later**

"Daddy," said Hope as she walked over to Shane.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can you tell me about mommy again?"

Shane smiled sweetly and picked his daughter up and put her on his lap.

"Well, where should we start?" asked Shane as he ran his hand down his daughters pretty hair.

"Tell me about how she used to sing with you,"

"Sure...When mommy and I met, we sang together a very pretty song called _This is Me, _and mommy had written it. And when we went on tour together, the fans used to go crazy for her everytime she sang. And everynight when you were in her belly, she would sing to you that song, do you remember it?"

"Is it the song you sing to me?" asked Hope.

"Yes, it's that song,"

"This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be!" sang Hope with a smile on her face.

"That's my girl," laughed Shane.

"Daddy, can mommy see me?" asked Hope.

"Of course she can...Think of it this way sweetie, there's holes in the floor of heaven, and she looks down through them and she can see us where ever we are...And whenever you get lonely, just remember she can see you and she's always watching you," said Shane as he held back his tears.

"Daddy,"

"Yes sweetie,"

"I love you," smiled Hope as she held onto Shane.

"I love you too baby girl," smiled Shane as he held onto Hope.

**_--_**

**_"And there's holes in the floor of heaven and her tears are pouring down  
That's how you know she's watching, wishing she could be here now  
And sometimes when I'm lonely, I remember she can see  
Yes, there's holes in the floor of heaven, and she's, watching over you and me_**.**"**

**- "Holes In The Floors of Heaven" _Steve Wariner _**

--

* * *

**R&R!**

**-Rose**


End file.
